Painting and/or coating plastic such as vinyl pieces is known to be difficult due to the chemical properties of vinyl. For example, Polyvinyl Chloride (PVC) is known to be difficult to paint or coat as the surface of PVC element does not readily lend itself to adherence by the paint. Vinyl articles such as vinyl slats in window blinds are used in the home, and vinyl shingles are used in home building. Other vinyl products include decking and fencing components.
In the area of fencing, fencing components can be manufactured out of various materials, including wood, metal, or PVC. PVC composed fencing is widely used and is typically white or without coloration or a colored pattern because of the difficulty in painting or coating PVC, and the susceptibility to weathering or fading.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and system for coating surfaces of vinyl components with increased adherence to the vinyl and resistant to fading and weathering. It is also desirable to provide a method and system of coating surfaces of vinyl to provide colors and patterns, such as wood grain, which would be aesthetically appealing.